


Promises Kept

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, nervous!Rodney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: He knew John had promised 'no man ever left behind' and that John would come for him.





	Promises Kept

**Author's Note:**

> For McSheplets prompt #295 - Promise

Rodney wasn't nervous. Well, not too nervous. He looked down, the mug in his hand was shaking slightly.

Damn. He _was_ nervous!

He stood still, not quite sure how to act. He knew if he moved too far, he'd draw attention to himself. That was the last thing he wanted to do. All he had to do is keep quiet, not get anyone's attention, and he should be fine.

Should be.

He raised the mug, to take a drink. He was dismayed to find it empty! And moving from this spot to get it refilled would most certainly draw attention to him.

Damn. He wished he knew what to do.

All he could do was try to hold on for a little longer. He knew John had promised 'no man ever left behind' and that John would come for him.

Soon. He hoped. 

There wasn't even anyplace close by to sit where he wouldn't draw attention to himself. So he stood as still as he could and waited. He fidgeted for a moment, then forced his hands to still.

And waited.

Damn. Now someone he had never seen before was coming up to him! He didn't know what to do! He took a deep breath and tried not to panic.

Rodney gripped his mug, knowing several ways he could use it as a weapon, if he needed to. That was something he had learned from Ronon -- how to use anything at hand to protect himself. 

A mug was actually a good weapon, when one was desperate, Rodney thought. It was heavy enough that he could throw it at someone and hope to run away as the attacker was distracted. He could break the mug and use the shards as cutting tools, to slash at an opponent. The broken handle of a mug was particularly effective, since it would have two cutting edges he could use. That would let him cause a lot of damage, maybe enough to get away.

As he was deciding whether to throw the mug or break it, a warm arm snaked around his waist and drew him close. He jumped, startled, and turned to face this new attack.

"Relax!" John breathed in his ear. "It's just me!"

Rodney went weak in his knees for a moment, leaning into John's warmth.

"You left me!" Rodney did not squeak.

"Sorry! Had to play nice for a bit," John sighed. "That should be done!"

"If that's anything like how you play nice when meeting... strangers, we're doomed!" Rodney moaned.

John laughed. But it made Rodney relax, because if John was smiling, not everything was lost.

John saw Rodney's empty mug. "Hey, you want more of that? I'll get you..."

"You aren't going anywhere without me," Rodney immediately replied. "Do not leave me alone."

"No one will bite!" John protested. He leaned in closer and dropped his voice so only Rodney could hear. "But I will later, if you want!"

Rodney gave a soft elbow to John's ribs. "Behave!"

"Why?" John whined, plastering himself against Rodney.

"Because these are _your_ friends," Rodney pointed out. "I'm just the _plus one_."

"It's a Sheppard Industries business dinner," John said patiently. "We're just here for the food. And to play nice. The SG-... we should be able to get some things we need for... home." 

Rodney hummed happily at that thought. "It was good food!"

"And good drinks." John nudged the mug. 

"Great coffee!" Rodney agreed.

"And I've played nice long enough that we can leave whenever you want," John said.

Rodney turned in John's arms to face him. "Will it look bad if I kiss you now?"

"I don't care how it looks," John replied, meeting Rodney halfway for that kiss.

"Now we can go!" Rodney said as he leaned back slightly.

"On to the best part of the night," John promised.


End file.
